GN-0000DVR/A Gundam 00 Diver Ace
The is a Gunpla appearing in Gundam Build Divers. An upgraded version of the Gundam 00 Diver, it is built and piloted by Riku Mikami. Technology & Combat Characteristics Using feedback from his experiences in GBN, Riku further customized his GN-0000DVR Gundam 00 Diver into this Gunpla.High Grade Build Divers 1/144 Gundam 00 Diver Ace instruction manual Its mobility is improved by a new backpack called the "Diver Ace Unit" that is created with advice from Force member Koichi Nanase, and its energy efficiency is greatly increased by the large "GN Diver Swords" that Riku devised, which incorporate GN Condenser functions.Offical Site (English) Other armaments and the structure of the Gundam 00 Diver Ace have also been refurbished to deal with even stronger foes. An example of structural enhancement is the new knee armor, which not only strengthened the legs’ structure, but also helps to improve the overall weight balance. Taking a step forward as a Diver, Riku uses this new Gunpla as the "ace" of the Force Build Divers. Armaments ;*GN Beam Saber :Stored on the rear skirt armor, the pair of GN Beam Sabers are basic close combat weapons that emit a blade-shaped beam. Although it is less powerful than the Super GN Sword II, it can be wielded easily and effectively when in the right range. By adjusting the output, the GN Beam Sabers can be converted into GN Beam Daggers and used as throwing weapons. ;*GN Diver Sword :A newly created large sword, the built-in GN Condenser functions allows the weapon to store energy from the machine and release it at the moment of impact during attacks. This design feature also improve the Gunpla’s energy efficiency. A pair of GN Diver Swords are stored on the 00 Diver Ace's GN Drives when not in use. ;*Super GN Sword II :An upgraded version of the 00 Diver's GN Sword II, it has higher offensive capabilities while retaining the original’s multi-mode functions. Its white tip can be shot out on a line to hit or grapple the enemy and then retracts. A pair of Super GN Sword II are stored on the side armor when not in use. Special Equipment & Features ;*Diver Ace Unit :A new backpack to greatly improve the 00 Diver's mobility.High Grade Build Custom 1/144 Diver Ace Unit instruction manual It was created by researching Gundam backpacks with wings from various series, and made using a Seed-series backpack as the base as suggested by Koichi Nanase. Its parts were then manufactured via the injection molding machine at The Gundam Base's factory zone, and assembled by Riku. The fins unfold when flying and during acceleration, functioning as variable GN Thrusters which generate overwhelming thrust. ;*Trans-Am System :A system carried over from the original 00 Diver, it improves the Gunpla's specifications more than three-fold when activated, and as a side-effect, the unit glows red during this time. However, once the system reach its activation time limit, the Gunpla's mobility drops greatly until the stored particles are recharged. As the build of Riku's Gunpla has improved, Koichi Nanase determined that it was possible for the 00 Diver Ace to use the Twin Drive System along with Trans-Am. Originally, Riku refused to use it no matter the situation, as he wants to become strong enough to win without using the system. However, he will still use Trans-Am in dire situations, such as when the GBN world was about to be destroyed. In GBN, high-level players often use terrain and circumstances to their advantage to nullify the system. :;*Trans-Am Wing ::During the battle with the Mass-Divers' mastermind, Sarah reacts to the desires of Coalition of Volunteers to protect the GBN world and unconsciously unleashes her full power, causing a huge pair of dynamic green energy wings to burst through the covers of the 00 Diver Ace's GN Drives while the Gunpla is in Trans-Am. These wings of light have the unique ability to shut down the Break Decal, nullifying its effects and reversing the various bugs caused by the illegal part. According to Tsukasa Shiba, these abilities are borne out of interfering with GBN's Main Program, and comparable to Break Decal's hacking ability. The wings can also block beam shots, and allow the 00 Diver Ace to execute a deadly charging attack. Shahryar later notes that the destruction of the GN Drives' covers indicated that the Gunpla was unable to handle these wings. Unknown to the Divers then, the Trans-Am Wings also spread Sarah factors all across GBN. Thus, the strain on the system that accompanies Sarah's growth started to affect GBN in its entirety, resulting in bugs that have the potential to surpass the threat of the Break Decal. History History of the Gundam 00 Diver Ace can all be found on Riku Mikami's page Gallery Anime Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 07) 01.jpg|With the rest of the Build Divers (Ep 07) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 07) 02.jpg|With the other Build Divers' Gunpla (Ep 07) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 07) 03.jpg|Face Close Up (Ep 07) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 07) 04.jpg|With RX-Zeromaru (Ep 07) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 07) 05.jpg|Attacking with Super GN Sword II (Ep 07) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 07) 06.jpg|With GN Diver Sword (Ep 07) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 07) 07.jpg|Destroying enemy Gunpla (Ep 07) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 07) 08.jpg|Victory (Ep 07) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 09) 01.JPG|With GM III Beam Master (Ep 09) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 09) 02.jpg|Vs. Geara Ghirarga (Ep 09) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 09) 03.jpg|Vs. Ogre GN-X (Ep 09) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 09) 04.jpg|Cutting the Geara Ghirarga's Ghirarga Ghiratails (Ep 09) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 09) 05.jpg|Throwing dismembered Ghirarga Ghiratail back at Geara Ghirarga (Ep 09) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 09) 06.jpg|Defeating Geara Ghirarga with Ogre GN-X (Ep 09) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 12) 01.jpg|Trans-Am Activated (Ep 12) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 12) 02.jpg|Attacking in Trans-Am (Ep 12) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 12) 03.jpg|Attacking Big Zam while in Trans-Am (Ep 12) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 12) 04.jpg|Activating Trans-Am wings (Ep 12) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 12) 05.jpg|Trans-Am wings fully deployed (Ep 12) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 12) 06.jpg|Trans-Am wings deflecting beams shots (Ep 12) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 12) 07.jpg|WithTrans-Am wings (close up) (Ep 12) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 12) 08.jpg|Draping the Big Zam with the Trans-Am wings (Ep 12) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 13) 01.jpg|On the GP Duel's launch pad (Ep 13) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 13) 02.jpg|Vs. Astray No-Name (Ep 13) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 13) 03.jpg|Without an arm (Ep 13) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 13) 04.jpg|Vs. Astray No-Name (2) (Ep 13) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 13) 05.jpg|Deflecting Astray No-Name's beam shot (Ep 13) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 13) 06.jpg|Damaging Astray No-Name (Ep 13) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 13) 07.jpg|In Trans-Am Vs. Astray No-Name (Ep 13) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 13) 08.jpg|Slicing each other (Ep 13) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 13) 09.jpg|Defeating the Astray No-Name (Ep 13) Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Ep 13) 10.jpg|Destroyed (Ep 13) Game GN-0000DVR-A Gundam 00 Diver Ace (GBON).png|In Gundam Battle Operation Next Gunpla HGBD Gundam 00 Diver Ace.jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam 00 Diver Ace (2018): box art HGBD Gundam 00 Diver Ace -Special Coating-.jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam 00 Diver Ace Coating (Gundam Docks at Hong Kong III exclusive; 2018): box art HGBD Gundam 00 Diver Ace -Gold Coating-.jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam 00 Diver Ace Coating (Prize for Gundam.Info Mid Year Campaign 2018; 2018): box art HGBC Diver Ace Unit.jpg|HGBC 1/144 Diver Ace Unit (2018): box art SDCS-Gundam 00 Diver Ace.jpg|SDCS Gundam 00 Diver Ace (2018): box art 00 Diver Ace (front).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Front) 00 Diver Ace (rear).jpg|HGBD 1/144 Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Rear) SDCS Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Front).jpg|SDCS Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Front) SDCS Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Rear).jpg|SDCS Gundam 00 Diver Ace (Rear) Notes & Trivia References External Links *Gundam 00 Diver Ace on the Gundam Build Divers (official website)